themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Thurid Haack
Information Name: Thurid Haack Nickname: Tjulle Age: 17 DOB: 21th October 1993 Hair Color: dirty blonde, but right now dyed and cloured green Eye Color: Blue Favorite Color: anything neon, black and blue Favorite Food: chicken, beef and fruit Hobbies: to draw, acting, gaming, being with friends Career Dream: cartoonist, comicbook artits, actor Worst Fear: Spiders, not being good enough, loosing someone she loves, big crowds History Thurid is normally a very happy person, doesn't really care what other people think of her. She is very openminded and is always ready to listen to what people have to say. She does have a bit of a social fear; she doesn't like going to big parties of crowds(a big banquet at the Red Death's would make her hyperventilate). She is alternative and punk in her style and opinions, and is a smoker. Thurid moved to the states with her best friend, Linette, as au-pair girls for a wealthy family. They only work for them every second week when the father is away on business. Thurid and Linette are currently living in a small flat with Linette's chihuahua, Cookie. Both have second jobs than for the family they work for, earning money for art and animation classes. Both have had troublesome lives and are just starting to get over the things they're fighting with. Linette is a recovering marijuana addict, and has a bad relationship with her parents. Thurid have been depressed and bullied when she was younger, but is now seeking new opportunities in Kite City with Linette. Uponing news and internet videos from the Red Death, Thurid's fear was just beginning. She had received a letter from him, in which he had already given her no choice by holding her best friend hostage. Victim in Holding: Her best friend, Linette. Dress and Mask Thurid's Prologue It's weird, you always think, that all the horrible things you hear about in the media, will never happen to you. And yet here I am, on my way to some masquerade ball hosted by a serial killer. But I have to go, or he'll kill my best friend. I have never in my life been as scared as I am now. Me and my friend Linette, had only lived in Kite City in five months. We're both from Denmark, and we had decided to take a year as au pairgirls in the states together. We were lucky to get a job at some fine businessesman who lived alone with his two daughters, who was at the age of 10 and 13. Our job was to cook and clean, when he was away on businesses, which was only every second week. It was good money. When he didn't need us, we lived in a small apartment. We were taking art and English classes in the mean time. Making extra money, Linette worked in Hot Topic and me at Blockbuster. The day started as any other day… We woke up, ate a bit of breakfast and went to our classes. I never expected to be dragged into a living hell. -Masque of the red death- "So till next time I want you all to have a sketch ready for the painting, ok." My art teacher Mrs. Jackson said, as she ended the class. Walking out of the classroom, Linette caught up to me "Hey babe, I'm going to work so can you buy food today? We're out of milk and butter." "Sure." I said smiling at her. Suddenly she had a coughing fit, fighting for her breath. "Damn, that's some nasty cold you picked up babe. I hope you get well soon, I don't want to be infected." I said jokingly. "I'll try not to." She replied, grinning at me weakly. "Have you heard from that tattoo shop yet?" I asked her, Linette wants to become a professional tattooist and was currently looking for a place, where they wanted an apprentice. "No, but I'm still hoping." She said. I've never had a friend like Linette. From the first day I met he, she have accepted and loved the way I am, and I the same to her. I think some of the others in our art class thought we're gay because of the way we act towards each other, which is understandable. We would slap each others butt, grab the others boobs, kiss when we meet and things like that. We hugged goodbye, and I took the bus home, to our apartment, taking a small detour around Wallmart, so we wouldn't starve the next couple of days. As I stood in the store I looked at the many tabloids and newspapers. THE RED DEATH STRIKES AGAIN! One headline said, promising juicy details on the horrible murders, and how the police didn't have a clue. I was curious, but have always looked at such newspapers with mistrust. They always have the tendency of blowing small things up to big problems. But those murders were truly horrible and disgusting. It had started as an internet thing, a snuff movie that crept up everywhere. I had seen one of them at youtube. It was terrifying and sickening, but surreal at the same time, as if someone had chosen to make their own SAW 8 movie in their basement. One of the weirdest and grotesque things about these movies was the cause of death. In the film, they were stabbed with some kind of glowing knife, making their veins glow with an orange light, then they started to get big blisters and bleed all over, and finally they just exploded in a mass of flesh and blood. A chilling chuckle could be heard in the background of the movies. At the end, a male voice would say: "No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal - the redness and the horror of blood. I am the red death!" It was horrible… -- As I entered the big apartment complex I checked our mailbox, there was a bill from the heating company, some junk mail and a fine envelope with just my name on it. That's weird, I thought, why would someone go through all the trouble of delivering the letter personally. After putting away the groceries and a small trip to the bathroom, I opened the letter. Dear Thurid Haack. You are hereby invited to the great masquerade ball of Prospero Castle tomorrow. You have been picked among thousands of people to join this great event! Should you wish not to participate, we will be very disappointed with you, as this is an opportunity you will not get ever again. If you don't participate, you will regret it and get the blood of someone you love on your hands. Your attire will be delivered to you shortly. Yours sincerely: T. At the end of the letter was a red skull. Was this some kind of sick and twisted joke? I began to shudder, feeling that squeezing feeling of feat in my heart. What the hell did they mean with blood on my hands? I realised that I was shaking like a leaf, and sat down at our small table. The blood of someone I love… my head shot up. Linette! Just as a bunch of horrible thoughts started entering my mind, the doorbell rang, making me jump in surprise. I walked over, hesitantly opening it. Peeking out, I saw a woman dressed in a very business like suit. In her arms, she held a big packet. "Um… Can I help you?" "Thurid Haack, I am here to deliver your dress for the masquerade." She said handing me the packet. "Now, before you say something, I am merely a messenger. Check your E-mail. I will return tomorrow to help you with the outfit." Before I had the chance to ask her what the hell all this was she walked away quickly. "What is all this shit about…?" I mumbled to myself as I closed the door. More confused than scared I moved into the kitchen again with the packet in my arms. I was even more confused when I saw what was inside of it. A dress. One of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. It was a tailor made, wavy, black with red edges, red ribbons on the front that went down to a red and black corset. It was stunning. In the bottom was a pair of elegant black medium high heels, a pair of long fingerless dark red gloves and small box, with a letter attached to it. I hope the mask is to your liking. I opened it, finding a just as beautiful creation, a handmade Venetian mask, black and red with feathers in each side. "Check your E- mail." I rushed over to my small MAC, opening it and clicking on the small safari icon, as a maniac, clicking in on my hotmail as fast as I could. 3 new messages. One was a spam mail, the other from facebook. The last one was named masque ball. Franticly I clicked on it. Make your choice. Contact the police and she dies! I will know if you do. There was a video-file attached to the mail. With a shaking finger I moved to click on it. I felt like all of this was happening in slow-motion. What would I see? Please let it be a joke! Please, please, please! I begged in my head. Please let Linette be okay! I clicked. A video popped up on my screen and started playing and I could only watch in horror. It is dark, but suddenly a light is turned on. A girl with short flaming orange hair and sidecut is sitting in the middle bound to a chair. Her face is full of piercings. Her eyes are red from crying and a look of terror is on her face. "Please." She begs looking at someone behind the camera. "Please, what do you want." She cries to the person. A dark chuckle is heard from the background, you can almost hear the smirk on his face as he starts talking "Say hello to you roommate Linette." "w-what?" she stutter. "thu-thurid! Please! Help! He's going to kill me!" she screams to the camera, tears falling down her face. Her voice is thick with fear as she squirms in the chair, trying to get free. "Now Thurid, you have a choice to make." The person suddenly say making Linette freeze in fear, looking up. "You can accept my invitation to my little mask ball or… watch as I tear every last piercing out and eventually kill you little friend here, a red death! And then I'll kill you." The man says. Linette is now looking directly into the camera, shaking with the most horrified look in her eyes. "n-no…" she whispers. A dark and evil laughter is heard and the camera start to flicker, the last thing you hear is the panicked scream of a girl. Horrified I stared at the now black screen, heavy tears running down my cheeks. Both of my hand was covering my mouth as if I wanted to stop myself from screaming. But I'm too afraid to even let out a whimper. My breathing was becoming faster, my heart beating hard against my chest. Then I completely broke down. I screamed and trashed around on the floor. Why!? WHY!? Why was this happening to me? To us! What did he want?! We didn't have any money or anything like that, so what did he want!? He wanted me to go to the masque ball a tiny voice in my head said. The red death had taken my best friend, so that I would go to his stupid ball. It sounded so ridiculous in my head, but it wasn't funny. Not. At. All. I was sobbing uncontrollably, lying in a fetal position. Pulling myself up, I stared at my computer screen, finally deciding to answer the horrible mail. If I come will you let her go? I only waited two minutes and then I got my answer: Yes. Tears were still spilling from my eyes as I signed the contract to my possible doom. I'll go! Just don't hurt her! Please!!! Sighing and drying the tears away I waited. If anything more horrible would happen to Linette because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself and look her in the eyes, without shame. Good. -Masque of the red death- Not having any appetite, I did not eat, feeling like I was going to puke just trying. I barely slept that night. Tossing and turning I cried myself to sleep. My dreams were invaded with terrible visions of Linette being tortured. I woke up several times shaking and crying. When the morning came I felt like dying, I had cried so much I felt like there wasn't a drop left. Incredibly depressed I dragged myself out of bed, calling my work saying I was sick and couldn't come. After taking a shower I forced myself to eat a little bit of bread and a cup of tea, but it didn't take long before it all came up again. Needing to calm myself, I found one of Linette's packs of cigarettes. I ended up smoking half of the package. Walking aimlessly around the small flat, looking over at the dress and mask I had laid out on the couch. I shuttered. All day went with nothing, it felt like I was in some kind of trance. As the twilight moved over the city, my doorbell rang again. It was the woman from yesterday. Standing in the door, still in my pyjamas, I just stared at her. Not letting her inside. Finally she broke the silence: "Listen, you have to let me in, so I can get you ready! My boss does not like when one is late" Without a word I stepped aside. "Good" she said letting herself in. Looking around in displeasure she said: "Where's the dress?" I just pointed at the couch. She went over and took it, and then she proceeded to lead me inside the bathroom pulling of my T-shirt and shorts. I quickly covered my breasts, embarrassed. My boobs are something that annoyed me the most about my body, they're small and the right is almost the doubled size than the left. She only huffed at me and proceeded to dress me up. I didn't say anything the whole time. After putting on the dress and bind the corset really tight, she laid some very simple make-up on me, finishing the whole thing by putting on the mask. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but be surprised at what I saw. I looked beautiful. But then I remembered who the dress was from and instantly I felt sick. Seeing my expression the woman said "don't puke all over it:" She then proceeded dragged med outside and down to the parking lot in front of the big apartment complex. There was a black fashionable limousine parked. My body told me to run, but I couldn't. The woman opened the door and pushed me inside the long car. She then locked the doors and got in the drivers seat, speeding off to wherever the hell we were going. Inside the limo sat other girls in just as beautiful dresses and masks with sorrowful expressions on their faces. So I wasn't the only one who this happened to. Nobody was talking. The mood inside the limo was something I never had experienced. As if we all were heading towards out execution. Some off the girls was holding back tear, including myself. Don't worry Linette, I will save you, I thought to myself, trying to reassure myself that everything will be okay in the end. Or so I hoped… To be continued...?